BETTER THAN QUIDDITCH
by Muggleborn-lp
Summary: After a certain night Oliver Wood's friendship with Katie Bell will never be the same. I wonder what the hell that means...


BETTER THAN QUIDDITCH

This story is taken from chapter 23 of DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME REVISED. I'd just thought you'd like it. Please enjoy.

He walked down that hall back and forth trying to figure out what to do. He never encountered any situation like this before. All his life it was always Quidditch that grabbed his mind. To play the game… To win… To be champion. But the recent events had taken him by surprise. It wasn't too long ago when his good friend and former team mate changed his life for ever.

They have remained close even after graduating from Hogwarts separately. He had been offered a reserved position in an up and coming team and had been playing for Puddlemere since then. She however, has been working with her Aunt on a family business. And years later, the two of them have been closer than ever.

One solemn night after going out to dinner, she had asked him why he broke it off with the most recent woman he's been seeing on the walk back to the nearest Ministry Portway.

"It's just not working out. She and I didn't have anything in common." he said with his Irish brogue.

"Except sex, you mean?" she asked.

"Eh, I guess you can say that. She didn't like Quidditch." he said.

She playfully gasped.

"How _dare_ she?" she said sarcastically.

He snickered.

"Everyone knows that Puddlemere United star Keeper; Oliver Wood is nothing but a crazy Quidditch-obsessed nut."

"Well, I'm not _just_ a nut, Katie" said Oliver.

"Of course, you're _my_ nut." said Katie.

"I really don't know what to feel being Katie Bell's nut." said Oliver.

"Shut up!" she playfully elbows him.

"It's not just sex, and Quidditch…obviously. What I want is something more." said Oliver.

"You mean an orgy?" Katie teased.

"Stop hanging out with Fred and George, I'm serious." said Oliver.

"Geez, sorry, Captain Quidditch."

"Captain Quidditch?"

"It's what the twins call you."

"I like it."

"That's why I brought it up."

"I love the way you know me so well."

"What were you saying about wanting something more?"

"It's chemistry."

"You don't have any chemistry with any of the women you dated but you still slept with them."

"And err… passion."

"Well… there's sex again."

"Katie, there's more to passion than just sex."

"Are you talking about Hooligan passion?"

"No, for life. I just want a woman who I can talk to about everything."

"Get a therapist, Olie."

Oliver laughed.

"No, I want a girl that likes the things that I like."

"It's gonna be hard marrying yourself… but that hasn't stopped other people."

"I want somebody like you, Katie."

"Only hotter."

"No, I like the way you look just fine. Not fake. You look like the way you like and it doesn't bother you."

Katie smiled.

"Thanks, I just bought this top."

"And you look great in it."

"You can stop staring at my boobs now, Olie."

"I'm not-"

"Just kidding."

"See, this is what I mean."

"Don't worry, Olie. I'm sure we'll find you a nice nutcase for you to marry."

"I don't get why you're still single."

"Hang on, how did we suddenly get to _me_?" Katie asked.

"Nothing, just forget it." Oliver replied.

"It's not my fault if I'm not hot like a veela on heat. I mean, my body is built for Quidditch and not for photo shoots." she protested.

"You'll find no complaints here. Personally, I like what I see." said Oliver.

"Aww." she said.

She brushed his hair.

"You're the sweetest perv I know." Katie told him.

"Thank you, I do my best." said Oliver.

"Here we are." she said as they arrived at a shabby looking telephone booth.

They both stepped in and realized the smallness of the booth.

Traveling by Portway is like a cross between Floo and Portkey. But the difference is Portway can teleport a person to a more direct location and it does not require any magic from a wizard which is needed for Apparating.

"Press my number. I want to get something from my place." Oliver told Katie as she is closer to the buttons.

Katie did so. Portways usually take their time to take effect.

"It's really packed in here, isn't it?" said Oliver.

Katie laughed.

"I'm not complaining. Just don't get excited, alright?" she said.

The two laughed. It was always amazing to be with the other. Oliver didn't know how but they somehow click in every way. It was only then that he realized that he was gazing deep in her eyes and she gazed back at his.

A warmth that could not be explained engulfed the two.

Hearts racing.

Sweat flowing.

Mouth dry.

Oliver is a creature of instinct. And his head couldn't explain why he leaned down to her and kiss her lips. He wasn't famous for thinking things through. All that made sense was his lips on hers.

Katie was surprised at first but didn't resist Oliver. She wasn't really the type of person who refuses something that she likes.

As the Portway fire slowly engulfed them, the passers by doesn't notice the two couple disappears into the thin air.

Now, Oliver is facing the hardest enemy in his life…. The fear that he might have lost her.

"Olie?"

He looked up and saw her shocked face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said incredulously.

"I came here to talk to you." He replied.

"Olie, you have a match against the Tornadoes in… seven minutes." said Katie as she checked her watch.

"This can't wait."

"What?"

"I said this can't-"

"Are you kidding me?" her disbelief now turning into anger.

"Katie…I."

"It's been two weeks since we've really seen each other, ever since then you've taken every chance to avoid me!" said Katie.

The people who were passing by were shot by curiosity. Katie didn't really care if she worked with them or not. She always liked being herself and not compromise herself in front of others.

"I' haven't been avoiding you."

"The hell you haven't!"

"I was just…thinking things through." said Oliver feebly.

Katie wiped her forehead in frustration.

"Olie, there isn't anything to think about."

"I've just been out of it since-"

"Since you slept with me?" she finished.

Lost for words, Oliver looked at her.

"I want you to put this in that thick head of yours. You didn't force me to do anything. We both made that decision that night together. So spare me your emo trip. It doesn't have to mean anything if you want to. It's just sex. It's not like I asked you to marry me." said Katie.

"Katie…"

She kept her voice as calm as she could even though she wanted to scream at him. She rarely cried about any pain she got but even though she wanted to… she wasn't going to give him that

"And then you avoid me like I'm cancer."

"God, I'm sorry."

"You were just willing to throw six years of friendship away because you thought you woke up one morning with a conscience."

"It does change something, damn it!" Oliver retorted.

"What?"

"You can pretend all you like, but don't just stand there and tell me you didn't feel a damn thing!" he yelled.

She wanted to talk back but couldn't. She didn't want to admit it but he has a point.

"I'm sorry that I woke up and became the average guy, that's not me. I've never thought of anything through because I didn't care…but it was different with you."

"Olie-"

"No, let me finish. You want to know why acted the way I did? Fine….It's because I was scared. I know it sounds silly. Captain Quidditch…scared."

Katie looked around and realized that they were now the main attraction of the area as she saw a thick crowd watch them.

"I was afraid that you'd…run away. Just like I did. I was scared you couldn't look at me the way you always do. I was terrified you'd leave me." said Oliver with difficulty.

"I'd never leave you. You've always known that." said Katie.

"Yes, but I'm an idiot."

"Olie-"

"I used to think that there's nothing more important in this world than winning… but I guess you've changed that."

"What are you saying?" she asked him.

"I don't really know where my life is going to take me… but wherever it is I want you there beside me."

"Oh, Olie."

"You're better than Quidditch."

She finally broke into a smile. Katie walked toward Oliver and embraced him as the crowd broke into applause.

"I guess this means we're seeing each other, huh?" Katie whispered.

"Yep, by the way… do you want to go out sometime?" he whispered.

Katie snickered.

"I am so getting fired." said Katie.

Oliver kissed her forehead.

"Nah, you're too awesome."


End file.
